convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is a series of canon side stories that follows a number of villains and antiheroes that have appeared within the Convergence Series. It primarily features Felix of The Ultimate Game as the "main protagonist" and most of the story is seen from his point of view. Its began on February 17, 2016 and ended on August 30, 2016. It can be found here. Characters * Adéwalé * Azula * Claire Stanfield * Felix * Jinx * Krieg * Locus * Paladin Jackson * The Man in White * Yomi Isayama Story Details Suicide Squad Suicide Squad is a story based on some of the most infamous anti-heroes and criminals, all forced into working for a mysterious figure to break out a Necromancer. In his home world, Paladin Jackson is staging a rally to make an example of those who would defy his order. The event is interrupted, however, by the appearance of Yomi Isayama, who frees the prisoners. The Shank-Shank Redemption The Shank-Shank Redemption takes place on an asteroid prison center, featuring Felix and Locus as cellmates. The Man in White contacts them and provides them with the base tools required to free them as a test, even as the center prepares to blow up. Killing all in their path, Felix finds himself separated from Locus and gets into a fight with Adewale, another prisoner. Adewale believes Felix could be an ally, instead Felix shatters his illusions and Locus kills him, prompting Felix to anger. Locus ignores him and merely reminds him that the clock is ticking and time is running out to escape. It ends with the two flying out to a rendezvous point and a brief glimpse of the members of the Squad. Meet the Crew Felix awakes in an unknown location, unable to remember how he got there. In the room are five others, his partner Locus, Jinx, Krieg, Azula, and Claire Stanfield. It's not long before they are joined by the Man in White, who they all promptly attack. They find him to be immortal and that they have no power to resist his commands. He informs the group that they now work for him and that their eventual goal is to break out Sabbat the Necromagus from a multiversal prison. The Devil You Know Felix laments on the missions the Man in White had sent them on so far, noting that his "companions" were largely out of their minds, even if they did make a capable team. The Man in White calls them for a meeting, declaring that they have twenty-four hours to rescue Sabbat. Trivia * A trailer can be found here. * The first two chapters of this side story takes place roughly at the same time as The Lightbringer Chronicles, as seen in part two of The Shank Shank Redemption, where the ending for The Lightbringer Chronicles and that chapter are the same scene, but different viewpoints. * This side story leads directly into Blackest Knight. Category:Side Stories